dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Other World
Residents I recently converted the list on this page into a table and it still needs a lot of information added to be complete. (I will try and work on it in the weeks to come, but there is tons of material to be added.) Off hand, Namekians who have died come to mind, as well as some characters who died a second time in the Super 17 Saga that I failed to list. There are plenty of minor characters that also haven't been included yet. If anyone thinks of information that I've left out, please include it! -- nonoitall 10:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Super Buu deaths I notice a lot of these entries have Super Buu as a cause of death. When I first wrote the table, I tried to avoid putting any victims of Super Buu's human extinction attack for two reasons: # We don't know which people were killed by Super Buu's attack and which people survived to be killed by Kid Buu's destruction of the Earth thereafter. # We'd have to include almost every character in the series. For that reason, it would seem to make more sense to have a generic explanation about the deaths caused by Super Buu and Kid Buu, and avoid putting them on the table. Actually, since the Hell list and list of deaths are almost a duplicates of this list, it might make more sense to remove all of the deaths from this list and just have a link to those lists, only keeping characters like the Kais on this table. What do you guys think? -- 12:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) death so can you die when you are already dead or no --Ponds11 02:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it has been proven in the Buu saga when a dead person dies again they ceace to exist. 02:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : That is actually one of the major inconsistencies through the Dragon Ball series. King Kai says that a body, once dead cannot be killed again. But later, when Krillin and Yamcha and the others attack Kid Buu while already dead, they are called crazy for risking their very existence if they died again. 02:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) so it is both --Ponds11 02:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, the Buu Saga explanation seems to be the correct one, due to it being Akria's final decesion on the matter. 02:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it is up in the air and really open for interpretation. As are many of the discrepencies or changes between the manga, anime, and different dubs. And we make no distinction regarding WHEN variants of an explanation are given. Just because it is the more recent one, doesn't necessarily mean it is the "correct" one, or even the one Akira Toriyama necessarily thinks is the "correct" one. It's just too big of an assumption considering how much he changed or added simply because he "forgot" about certain characters and locals. 02:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Not to mention that during the Other World tournament saga, Cell and the Ginyu Force were impaled on the needle mountain and yet survived (I mean, I can understand Cell surviving due to his regeneration abilities, but the Ginyu Force?) Weedle McHairybug 03:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) so you go by which one you like --Ponds11 23:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Instead of being both, it could just that if you are already dead (or dead AND in Other World) that it is harder to actually die again. This would explain how the Ginyu force survived being impaled. The only thing is, what would actually be able to kill an already dead person (other than complete disintigration or maybe decapitation)? It also could be when King Kai says that when dead, a body can't killed again he doesn't mean the body isn't able to be damaged. If a dead person's body was completely destroyed, they'd stop existing.Nothinglord (talk) 21:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Kid Buu?' Okay, so I've been going through this sight for awhile now, and I was wondering why nobody has added Kid Buu to the Residents List yet. Because he was reincarnated as Uub, so he is still alive in a manner of speaking. Also I know I am replying to an old post I just didn't see it till today. How many of these people are actually verified to be in other world? For example, androids. Have we actually seen the earlier model androids in other world? And from the comments on this page, it seems that people have been using this page to just dump anyone who has died. If that's the case, this page should only contain people who have been actually shown in the manga or anime in other world, not just people who have died. BrentNewland (talk) 08:37, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :There are no confirmed Androids in the Other World from the manga but I assume Android 19 and Android 20 are in Earth's Hell Meshack (talk) 12:10, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::We shouldn't be assuming whether anyone went to heaven vs. hell. The non-organic androids are unlikely to have an afterlife. 15:40, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Wasn't it confirmed that Gero (Android 20) is in hell? I don't think 19 is, though. -- 16:40, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :10X, why can't I assume? The entire DB community is based off assuming. Plus, I didn't even say it's confirm or anything. Also, it was never said Non-organic androids don't have an afterlife. Chidori, in GT, No. 19 escapes from Hell. Meshack (talk) 18:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) "The entire DB community is based off assuming." Wrong, no idea what you're talking about. Good point about 19 escaping Hell, so at least one non-organic android had an afterlife. Best to simply list the things we observe watching the series, which represents info in the franchise. Assuming more than that is just fan speculation, not licensed content. 05:13, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :I even say nothing was confirmed and i said "i assume" so that means it's fan speculation i'm pretty sure you only looked at the i assume part Meshack (talk) 05:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, not just 1 non-organic android has been shown. Some of the original Red Ribbon Army has been shown too Meshack (talk) 17:32, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :::If Android 19's appearance in GT is to be believed, it's definitely likely that even non-organic androids go to the afterlife. Though speaking of androids and other world, here's something I'm not sure was ever addressed. Where did Android 18 go in terms of the other world after being killed by Super Buu? She was neither seen in Heaven, Grand Kai's Planet, or even Hell (the only one of the loved ones for the Z-fighters' loved ones confirmed to be in Heaven are Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma. And Krillin at least did enter Grand Kai's planet. And I find it unlikely that 18 went to Hell since she's reformed). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:07, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Future Other World I've been wondering. Every single universe from Future Trunks' timeline was erased, right? But what about Future Other World? Does it still exist? Because if it doesn't, then the ending just got a whole lot more darker. Everyone souls' were destroyed, Future Goku, Future Vegeta, Future Gohan, Future Bulma's.... damn. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 02:43, December 22, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner Most likely, considering Other World exists within Universe 7. And yeah, that is pretty dark. TyphlosionX (talk) 03:42, December 22, 2016 (UTC) The articles of future characters (apart from trunks and mai) like Future goku and Future vegeta say that after their deaths by the virus and androids, Their souls were obliterated when future zen-oh erased everything since they were in the other world when that happen. it vanished as well. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:25, December 22, 2016 (UTC)